¡Tenías que ser mujer!
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Madge se arrepintió de pedirle a su novio que fuera su instructor de manejo. Gadge. AU. Oneshot.


Madge se arrepintió de pedirle a su novio que fuera su instructor de manejo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: SC se moriría al ver el uso de sus personajes, sí, todo lo que reconozcan es suyo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Gadge. AU. Pequeña escena de conducción, probablemente tenga mayor sentido con algunos conocimientos sobre manejo, ahora no lo sé XD. Un intento de humor, aunque puede que no. No tengo intención de atacar a los hombres o defender a las mujeres -o viceversa-, sólo es entretenimiento. Recién hecho, no tiene correciones, disculpen cualquier error.

* * *

**¡Tenías que ser mujer!**

_Oneshot_

* * *

Gale bostezó y Madge le miró con sus ojos azules.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué despertarte tan temprano un domingo para enseñarme a manejar. Pude haberle pedido a Peeta- aseguró la joven de cabellos rubios que ocupaba el asiento del conductor en el interior del automóvil azul. Observó la pacífica mañana que se les presentaba a su alrededor.

-¿Y dejar que ÉL le enseñe a manejar a mi novia? -cuestionó el ojigris con un gruñido-. No gracias, te enseñará a hacer todo correctamente y necesitas aprender algunas técnicas. Además, así aprovecho tiempo de calidad contigo, mi trabajo de las tardes ha hecho que te desatendiera. No sería buen novio si te lanzara a los brazos del novio de mi mejor amiga sólo por dormir más- explicó él mientras tallaba sus ojos y sonreía.

-Yo entiendo, no te preocupes. ¿Puedo arrancar? -debía tener seguridad, su papá no había podido instruirle cómo conducir estando en el automóvil pero sí le dio toda la teoría y una extraña práctica con las pantuflas de su madre, un palo enterrado en la tierra y un plato de cristal. Su padre era buen conductor, esperaba heredar eso de él.

Gale asintió al tiempo que decía 'sí'.

Comprobó que el freno de mano estaba hacia arriba y la palanca de cambios en neutral; procedió a girar la llave que Gale dejó colocada cuando intercambiaron lugares.

-¡Espera! -exclamó él, sobresaltándola-. ¡El cinturón!

Lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Gale, tú eres quien no lo tiene puesto -aseguró, preocupada porque él no se encontrara realmente despierto.

-Cierto, lo siento -se disculpó y procedió a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Ahora sí? -preguntó con la mano en la llave, que giró tras recibir una afirmación.

Se escuchó el motor del automóvil, miró a través de los espejos -que ya había acomodado a su gusto-. Recordando la indicación de su padre, colocó su pie izquierdo en el embrague y practicó las velocidades del coche bajo la mirada atenta de Gale.

Respiró profundo.

-¿Tienes miedo, eh? No te preocupes, es muy común la primera vez -aseguró el joven.

Regresó a neutral y quitó el pie del embrague.

-Por lo menos has vuelto a neutral -dijo su novio de nueve meses-. Porque todas las mujeres se ponen histéricas y nerviosas, aunque siempre les dicen que no deben hacerlo. Mujeres -él negó.

Ella sonrió en sus adentros recordando las palabras de su padre, no quería ser arrogante con sus acciones -todavía era aprendiz-, pero él le había advertido lo difícil que sería ser respetada estando tras el volante y debía hacer lo mejor posible para no fallar. Su papá respetaba a todas las mujeres, lamentablemente su novio sí llegaba a ser un poco prejuicioso. Gracias a ella había disminuido un poco pero seguía teniendo algunas opiniones que necesitaban pulirse.

Mientras escuchaba a Gale, rápidamente presionó su cabeza hacia atrás, apretó el embrague y cambió la palanca de velocidades, retirando su pie izquierdo con agilidad. El automóvil trató de avanzar pero el freno lo impidió, hizo un ruido y se apagó. El movimiento tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, cuya cabeza se movió hacia adelante.

-Está bien, nada de críticas -alzó sus manos aceitunadas para respaldar sus palabras.

-Las mujeres te lo agradeceríamos -afirmó Madge.

Volvió a encender el automóvil y colocó su pie izquierdo en el pedal indicado, apretó el botón para bajar el freno de mano, movió la palanca de cambio a primera y se preparó para su primer intento con el desgraciado y problemático acelerador.

Su pie derecho se dirigió al pedal de aceleración.

-Lento Madge, lento -le dijo su novio-. Muy lento.

Comenzó a presionar con su pie derecho mientras alzaba su pie izquierdo a la par.

-Lento, lento, lento, ¡no tan rápido!, ¡lento Madge!, ¡LENTO!- exclamó él, espantándola y provocando que hiciera lo que no debía. Presionarlo rápido.

Frenó y el automóvil se paró.

Las cabezas de ambos se impulsaron hacia adelante.

Se había imaginado que pasaría unas cuantas veces, ¡pero no por la desesperación de su novio!

-Gale -masculló-. Estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que vengas tú a alterarme.

-¡Es que siempre pasa eso! -exclamó él.

-Pero hubiera sido mucho mejor que YO lo experimentara sin TU ayuda -pronunció la rubia con aparente sutileza. Él sonrió de lado.

-¿Lo ibas a hacer, no? Mejor comencemos de nuevo, yo te muevo la palanca y tú te concentras sólo en el acelerador, son muchas actividades a la vez -la joven sonrió condescendiente-. Perfecto.

Madge procuró volver a repetir todo lo anterior -exceptuando la palanca de cambios- y avanzó unos cuantos metros antes de frenar.

-¡¿Por qué frenas?! ¡Ibas bien! -se preguntaba dónde había quedado la paciencia que caracterizaba a su novio al hacer cosas en su clase de robótica.

-Mi padre me dijo que podía tardar lo que quisiera -declaró y el joven suspiró-. Por eso Peeta habría sido mejor -musitó débilmente y comprobó que su novio no estaba perfectamente despierto porque no le oyó.

-Intentémoslo las veces que así lo desees.

-¡Vaya! ¡Gracias! -era bendito el sarcasmo.

Después de cinco aceleradas y frenadas, Gale decidió que era suficiente, probablemente todavía se veía la casa de los Undersee.

-Aprovechemos que todavía no están muy concurridas las calles, iremos a Panem Street para llegar a las desérticas carreteras del Distrito Trece -la rubia asintió, recordando las direcciones.

Comenzaron a avanzar en primera, las casas viéndose con completa claridad ante la lentitud del auto. Gale tamborileó sus dedos irritado.

-Más rápido -manifestó antes de maniobrar la palanca de cambios.

-¡Hey! -reclamó Magde apretando el embrague a tiempo-. ¡Gale!

-Ibas muy lento, probablemente la señora Mags caminaba más rápido -comunicó el pelinegro.

-Gale, a la señora Mags la pasamos hace diez minutos, ¡se supone que me estás ayudando!

-Las mujeres siempre se quejan -arguyó el otro antes de ver el semáforo. Abrió los ojos.

-¡Acelera! -y se detuvo antes de mover la palanca de cambios.

-Pero si pronto cambiará a amarillo -dijo Madge al ver la distancia en que se encontraban.

-Sí, pero este semáforo tarda 3 minutos con 25 segundos. Así que acelera -pidió él.

-No tengo apuro alguno -contrarrestó la aprendiz.

-Sólo acelera -vio que él se disponía mover la palanca y fue al embrague. Pisó el acelerador pero antes de pasar bajo el semáforo este cambio a rojo. Escucharon la sirena del policía de tránsito.

-Tenías que acelerar antes, Madge -reprochó el hombre y le incitó a frenar.

-Tú no lo viste tampoco -indicó ella.

La rubia bajó la ventanilla y después de dirigirle una mirada envenenada a su novio, volteó al oficial y casi abre la boca de la impresión.

El oficial era apuesto.

Demasiado guapo, un modelo andante.

-Buenos días, señorita, señor -dijo el oficial sonriente-. Parece que ha rebasado el alto.

Se quitó los lentes de sol, dejando ver unos ojos verde mar.

-Tendrá que darme su identificación y su carnet de conducir, señorita… -dejó la frase sin concluir.

-Madge Undersee -terminó la joven ensimismada con la voz del apuesto hombre de aspecto atlético, cabellos broncíneos y sonrisa atrayente.

-Me temo que debo multarla, ¿o es la primera vez? -quiso saber el oficial, que incitaba a hacer toda clase de faltas en la carretera.

-Sí, pero no es culpa mía -comenzó la rubia-. Él me dijo que acelerar -señaló a su novio- y no tengo carnet, él está instruyéndome cómo conducir para que pueda obtener un permiso. Oficial -explicó Magde sonriente.

-Odair, Finnick Odair -como todo un James Bond.

Madge perdió parte de su enojo con su novio.

-¿Eso es cierto señor? -preguntó Finnick a Gale, que gruñó y asintió.

-Debería tener precaución en cómo enseña, señor. A las mujeres muchas veces les tratan de malos conductores pero normalmente los hombres somos quien enseñamos a ellas -dijo al pelinegro con voz divertida-. Como es la primera vez señorita Madge, le dejaré ir y espero no tener que encontrármela en las mismas circunstancias cuando reciba su licencia -la rubia se decepcionó, aunque era divertido ver el enojo de su novio, asintió.

¡Toma esa atracción del instituto!, pensó la hija de los Undersee. El oficial era guapo, pero ella sentía atracción por otro hombre.

-¿Gusta un chicle para usted y uno para su novio? -cuestionó el oficial Odair.

Madge tomó dos del paquete que le extendía con su mano.

-¡Qué tenga un buen día oficial Odair! -se despidió amigable.

-Puede llamarme oficial Finnick, señorita Madge, Odair me hace sentir viejo. Le deseo lo mejor y maneje con cuidado, odiaría que mujeres como mi amada Annie sean mal juzgadas mientras conducen -inclinó la cabeza-. Señorita Madge, señor. Disfruten su día.

-Avanza -masculló Gale mientras Madge subía la ventanilla.

-¿Qué ocurre? -la rubia fingió ignorancia y llevó la goma de mascar a su boca.

-¡Un chicle! -reclamó el pelinegro.

-¿No lo quieres? -preguntó moviendo el otro frente a los ojos grises.

-¡No! -devolvió él girando la cabeza, Madge se cruzó de brazos y lo miró interrogante.

-¿Celoso? -susurró con malicia.

-¡Alabó la conducción de una mujer para quedar bien!

-¿Estás insinuando que nosotras conducimos mal? -cuestionó la rubia. Gale resopló.

-Todos saben que las mujeres manejan mal -declaró su novio mirando al oficial que se perdía a la distancia.

-¡Sal del auto! -gritó la rubia enfadada con él-. ¡Espera! Me voy yo -y salió dando un portazo. ¡Era el automóvil de Gale!

Unos hombres pasaron en una camioneta roja: -¡Qué sexy es ver que manejes lindura! -exclamó uno de ellos lanzando un beso.

El pelinegro comenzaba a salir del vehículo cuando aquello ocurrió.

-¡Váyanse a la mier… -pero no concluyó al ver que su novia se alejaba con rapidez. Se inclinó a quitar la llave y aseguró las puertas. Corrió tras su chica y la alcanzó en poco tiempo.

-Madge -llamó titubeante y tomó el brazo de la rubia, que respiraba hondamente, ¡sólo daba vueltas para tranquilizarse!

-¿Por qué? -interrogó en voz baja después de exhalar sonoramente.

-El accidente donde papá murió ocurrió mientras manejaba -confesó él tras un suspiro-. A Rory y mamá no les dejo aprender, él me había enseñado antes, yo puedo ponerme en peligro pero no que los otros lo hagan.

-Gale -murmuró ella-. Los accidentes…

-Ocurren, lo sé -interrumpió su novio-, pero no me gustaría ser yo quien les ponga en esa situación.

-Aun como pasajero puede pasar -comunicó la rubia en tono suave-. No hay algún problema en tener miedo, sólo no deberías creer que a todos nos ocurrirá por conducir.

Él llevó la mano a sus cabellos.

-También lo sé, pero te veías tan animada, que no quería… ¿es patético, no es así?

-No del todo -manifestó Madge y lo abrazó-. Sólo que tampoco me quitará las ganas de seguir intentando.

Gale pasó sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de la joven.

-Regrésanos a mi casa, sólo no te duermas, he visto cómo bostezas, después puedes tomar la habitación de invitados.

-¿Dónde quedó ese 'seguir intentando'? -cuestionó Gale, curioso, caminando al automóvil.

-Le diré a Peeta -dijo Madge y alzó su mano-. ¡Sin reclamos!

El pelinegro dejó su boca abierta.

Madge aprovechó para colocar el chicle del oficial Odair, Gale masticó enojado.

-¿A poco el oficial Odair no tiene malos gustos? -cuestionó la rubia dentro del automóvil.

El pelinegro juró en voz alta, ¡lo había olvidado!

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Me sentía un poco apartada de este fandom -principalmente del Gadge-, así que escribí esta idea que me llegó hace una hora o dos, sólo para que mi espíritu rebelde se sintiera contento XD -por eso bastante corto y sin profundizar-.**

**Bueno, me sentiré alegre si llego a saber que por lo menos una vez sonrieron ;)**

**Un gran saludo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
